Avventure notturne
by Narcy
Summary: Ce la farà questa volta Ginevra Weasley a portare il bene ad Hogwarts? La nostra eroina dovrà soccorrere uno dei suoi migliori amici che si trova in una situazione mooooolto particolare... un'avventura pericolosissima, più di Lord Voldemort in persona...


Avventure notturne

- Oh mio Dio!

- Che c'è? Oh…eh…aaaaaaaaaah!

-Harry ma basta! Stai fermo! Metti via quella mano!

- Ma possibile che tu mi debba interrompere sempre sul più bello Ginny!

-A quanto pare sì, visto che è la quarta volta che ti becco a farti seghe!

- Ssssssh…parla piano!

-Che schifo! Che schifo! Che schifo! Che schifo! Che schifo! Che schifo!

- Macchè schifo… non sai quante vorrebbero essere al tuo posto…ihihihih!

-Dai? Che ne dici allora di mettere un bell'annuncio in bacheca, o addirittura nella Gazzetta del Profeta…è meglio fare le cose in grande, sai!

-…Mmh…ne possiamo discutere…

- Annuncio: " A.A.A. Cercasi volontarie per momenti calienti con il bambino-sopravvisuto-a-voi-sapete-chi. Per le più fortunate anche un posto per spettatrici a "Com'è bello farsi le seghe in compagnia"...

- Bhè…non sai quante risposte arriverebbero… io sono un sex-bomb…lo dice pure Top-witch..

- Si…lo so, l'ho letto quell'articolo… " I suoi persuasivi occhi verdi, ereditati dalla madre…

- Ormai lo sanno tutti…

- …attraggono tutti. Il suo è un passato difficile, ha molto bisogno di coccole, perciò fatevi sotto ragazze!

- Ecco spiegato il motivo delle numerose lettere che mi arrivano alla mattina…

-Già…Silente ha messo addirittura una cassetta postale fuori…tutto per il suo amato Harry…

- Amato?

- Certo, lo sanno tutti che in fondo ha una cotta per te…lo fai sentire giovane…

-Cooosa?

- Ma dai! Tu non leggi mai il giornalino della scuola? Non sai quanti gossip! A proposito, non indovineresti mai con chi se la fa Cho..

- Si è ripresa facilmente la ragazza…

- Già...ma in fondo non è mai stata giù…comunque è con Neville…dice che lui ci sa fare alla grande…più di te e Cedric messi insieme!

- Coooooooooosa? Ma come può dire una cosa del genere? Di certo due mesi fa, nell'aula di pozioni non la pensava così, non sai cosa facevamo sotto il banco…con il fiato di Piton sul collo… il pericolo la eccitava…

- Nell'aula di pozioni?

- Si…a proposito, non ti consiglio di sederti nell'ultimo banco al centro…

- Che schifo!

-Aaaaah…che bei ricordi… quasi quasi…

- Harry! Stai fermooooo! Metti via la mano! Haaaaaary! Nooooo! Hai macchiato perfino la poltrona!

-Aaaaaah…

-Harry! Che schifo!

- Aiah! La mano… che male boia! Cazzo !

-Cosa è successo?

-Penso che si sia slogato il polso….Ahiaaaaaaaa!

-Noooo! Non posso crederci!

- Ueeeeeee!

- Daaaaiii! Non piangere! Harry, sii uomo! Non hai pianto quando hai combattuto contro lo zio Voldy e adesso ti fai mettere fuori gioco da una sega!

-Ho la buaaaa! Però con un bacino passa tutto…Giiiiiiiinny….

-Sognatelo…anzi, neanche nei sogni ti bacerei quella mano…

- Ma mi fa maleeeeee! Ueeeee!

-Noooo…nooo…su fa il bravo…adesso passa tutto….

-Nooooooo la mia carriera da cacciatore è finita! Cosa diranno i miei fans?

- Tranquillo…ho un'idea….Andiamo da Madama Cips! Però prima lavala la mano….Che schifo!

- Aaaaaaaaiaaa!

- Vieni ti accompagno in bagno…

-Giiiiny! Dove seeeeei? Non ti vedo…vedo solo buio...

-Oh…mio Dio…Harry! Torna fra noi!

- Chi stà parlando? Sei la mia coscienza?

-Cosa? Eh…si…si, Harry sono la tua coscienza…

-Ooooh…coscienza come va?

- Io bene Harry…ma tu a quante pare stai sclerando…

- Coscienza! Vedo una luce!

- Cosa? Harry? Aspetta! Mi fai un favore?

-Dimmi tutto, coscienza.. in fondo tu mi hai salvato il culo un sacco di volte…

-Allora…ascoltami …adesso stai fermo…

- Fatto…

- Bravo il mio Harry! Bene…adesso apri l'occhio destro…

- Fatto…

-Ma quanto siamo bravi! Bene… dopo ti meriti un Cioccorana…

-Che bellooooo!

- Però adesso devi aprire l'occhio sinistro, altrimenti niente Cioccorana!

-Fatto…ooooh…un angelooo, sono in paradiso? Ma da quando gli angeli hanno i capelli rossi?

-Harry! Ci sei?

-Oh, sei solo tu, Ginny..

-Solo tuuu?

-Siii…non sai cosa mi è successo…la mia coscienza mi deve una Cioccorana…

-Ah si? Bhè l'ho appena vista…è uscita dal ritratto e ha detto di dirti che dovevi fare il bravo e che dovevi ascoltarmi…

- Ok…ma dopo me la da? Vero? Vero che me la da?

- Si…è che le ha finite allora è andata a comprarle…

- Aaaah…ok….hei! Ho male al polso….

- Ma daiii?

-Siiiiii…che maleeeee…Ginny….ho la bua!

- Lo so …adesso ti porto da Madama Cips…

-Ma mi mette paura quella donna…poi tu chiamala donna quella ...è più pelosa di Hagrid!

- Harry! Non si dicono queste cose!

- Ma è vero! Chissà cose nasconde sotto quel completo da infermierina…

-Non voglio neanche saperlo…intanto che parliamo però incamminiamoci…

-Ok…ma ho paura... è tutto buio…mi tieni la manina?

- Dipende quale…

- Va bene… Tienimi l'altra…

- Ok…

- Sei fortunata… con quella non faccio mai niente…sai, mi trovo male…

-Aaaah, capisco…

-Già…

- Che ore sono?

-Le 2 di notte! Cosa ci facevi in sala comune a quest'ora?

- Iooooo? Tu cosa facevi in sala comune! Io sono più grande di te! Avanti rispondimi! Con chi sei stata? Mi devi delle spiegazioni!

- Harry…

-Harry cooooosa? Ma Harry coooooosa?

-Harry! Niente Cioccorana!

-Ok…faccio il bravo, anzi mia cucio la bocca….la chiudo… ci metto il lucchetto… e butto via la chiave…

- Bravo…

-Mmmmh…

-Comunque tu non mi hai ancora risposto… perché non eri a letto?

-Mmmmmh….mmh….mmmmmmh…

-Harry… non capisco niente …

-Mmmmh…mmmh…

- Oh santa patata….apri la bocca!

- Mmmmh….

- Dove hai buttato la chiave del lucchetto…oh eccola….Fatto aperto…

-Aaaaah…. Che bello parlo, ma questo è un miracolo! Ginny sei la mia salvatrice!

-Si…si…si…dai…perchè non dormivi?

- Quel porco di tuo fratello aveva invitato la nostra secchioncella a dormire da lui…

- Noooooo! Non ci posso credere!

-Credici! Hanno svegliato tutti! Sembravano una coppia di rinoceronti in un negozio di cristalli…

- Ooooh…

- E poi che versi!

-Noooooo! Ron e Hermione! Era ora che facessero qualcosa!

- Si…ma non così!

- Ti capisco allora…ma perchè farsi le seghe?

- Mi annoiavo…mi sentivo solo…ero triste…ero moscio, anzi, eravamo mosci!" Caro il mio vecchio…

-Ok... Harry siamo arrivati!

-Ooooh…è vero!

-Ecco…Madaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaa! Abbiamo un ferito di gueraaaaaaaa!

- Dove è? Io ho ancora la bua!

- Non c'è! Oh, guarda un biglietto…

-Cosa dice?

- Niente di che…è via perché deve farsi un'operazione al…oh mio Dio!

- Cosa?

-è come dicevi tu Harry! La nostra infermiera è un travestito! E ora vuole renderlo ufficiale!

-Ahah! Lo sapevo io!

-Non ci posso credere…

-Ginny! Mi assilla un dubbio!

-Unooooo?

- Gli altri è meglio che tu non li sappia….credimi….

-Dimmi tutto Harry…tanto un'altra cazzata non cambierà lo stato delle cose…

-Quando mi dai la Cioccorana?

-Harry!

-Ok ok ok ok ok!

-Cosa facciamo adesso per la tua mano?

-Booooooh…una Cioccorana però mi tirerebbe su!

- Ok, Harry…andiamo a cercare la Cioccorana…

-E dove?

- Ma è logico! Nella dispensa della scuola…

-Ma giusto! Che ideona che hai avuto!

- Non per niente mi chiamano…eeeh… si, mi chiamano…

-Come ti chiamano?

- Booh…nessuno mi ha mai dato un soprannome per l'intelligenza!

-Bhè…io non mi stupirei…

- Harry!

- Ma no… scherzavo…tranquilla…tu sei intelligente…

-Lo pensi davvero Harry?

-Certo!

-Ok…ora sono più tranquilla! Partiamo alla ricerca della tua Cioccorana!

-Ok Ginny! Così ti voglio!

-Bene…allora…la dispensa…la dispensa…ma dove cazzo è?

- Come? Non lo sai?

-Noooo…. Non ci sono mai andata…

- Allora siamo messi bene!

- Scusa! Vedi di stare calmino bimbo! Guarda che io ti stò solamente facendo un favore!

-Già …scusa Ginny, ma ora cosa facciamo?

- Ma lo sai Harry che non ne ho la più pallida idea?

- Uffi...e io comunque ho ancora il polso slogato…

- Vedi farsi le seghe! Così impari!

-Già…ma finché non trovo qualcuna che mi soddisfi in tutti i sensi…mi devo arrangiare…

- Mi tocca darti ragione…in ogni modo, a proposito del polso…

- Siiiiiii?

-Non basterebbe un semplice tocco di bacchetta?

- è vero! Per cosa siamo maghi altrimenti!

- Allora…fammi pensare…

-Ahahahahahah…buona questa Ginny! Fammi pensare! Mi fai sbellicare!

- Ma vaffanculo! Tienti quel cazzo di polso così e se proprio non puoi fare a meno prova con l'altra mano o chiedi a qualcuno di aiutarti!

- E a chi? Nel cuore della notte chi trovo a Hogwarts che mi possa fare una sega?

-Bhè…forse io lo so…

-Ah...è chi?

-Vieni con me!

-Ginny ma dove mi porti? Nooooo...aspetta…. Perché rallenti…no…no ti prego!

- Si…

- No…perché ci siamo fermati davanti a questi due gargoil di pietra?

- Mah…ascolta…ma perché non possiamo esaudire due desideri in una volta?

- Non capisco…

- Ma dai Harry! Spara la parola d'ordine!

- Già…lo sospettavo che tu intendevi questo…però …perché no in fondo?

-Appunto! E poi ti fai curare anche il polso!

-è vero! Che genio!

- Già...adesso ne ho la conferma…e brava Ginny!

-Allora mi hai convinto! Sorbetto al limone!

-Bhè.. buon divertimento Harry!

-Grazie Ginny!

-Ma di cosa? Se posso fare del bene mica mi tiro indietro!

- Tu sì che hai un cuore d'oro!

-Dai…mi fai arrossire!

-Ok…io scappo e me la vado a spassare…tu che fai?

-Non ti preoccupare per me…divertiti!

- Ti voglio bene Ginny…

-Ciao Harry!

E così, la nostra eroina; dopo aver compiuto il suo dovere si incamminò per le vie di Hogwuarts per altre meravigliose avventure…Alla prossima!

_Allora? Come è? Sentite, l'ho buttata giù tutta in una volta perché avevo l'ispirazione….e di certo non volevo farmela fuggire! È da sottolineare però che è la prima che scrivo…perciò calmatevi…è un' po' sporca ma troppo divertente…almeno per me…Per voi? _

_È obbligatorio recensire, altrimenti Evada-Kedavra a tutti!Capito?_

_Tinkerbell_


End file.
